Hermoine's Life
by Hermoine A.G. Potter
Summary: I know the title sucks but the other one would give it away. h/hr please r/r


"James! James where are you? This isn't funny. Where are you?" Hermoine yelled in fear that her child has been lost, or worse kidnapped. There were the sound of a man and a baby giggling from above her. "Harry" she said under her breath. She slowly lifted her head to see them. Harry Potter was on his broom with his child James potter cradled in one arm and the other griping on to the broom. " Harry Potter! Get him down now what are you trying to do kill him before he hits 1 year." She yelled as he flew down on his broom. When they were close enough from the ground she gently but forcefully took him from his secure arm. "Min, do really think I would try to kill my own beautiful son." He said as he stroked the baby's face. "You might. After all you are the only famous Harry potter." She sarcastically said as she cradled her son in her arms. There was something about Hermoine looking at their child that made him have the sudden urge to kiss her. She all the sudden felt a forceful arm go around her waist and pull her towards them than up. She clenched on to her son fearing that she might lose him. She had the other hand gripped tightly on the broom. Harry slowly lifted his head and looked at a beautiful woman holding a precious child, looking at the ground in fear that they might fall off. He stabilized the broom in between his knees he then lifted his hand and gently put it under Her chin. He slowly and gently pulled her face around and towards his. Once her face was close enough to his he gently kissed her as they slowly flew back towards the ground. She slowly pulled away from the wonderful kiss Harry was giving to her. " What did you mean by 'you are the only famous Harry Potter' " he said as she handed him the child. She slide of the broom and walked in. "Oh nothing." She said while she stopped and turned her head to him and then walked back in.   
  
" Hermoine, come on what did you mean." He asked as he walked in with James and almost forgetting his broom. She was placing 2 white glass plates filled with a different kind of pasta on the table. "Ok James just make your mum feel good. Pretend you like the food." He whispered to him but loud enough to let Hermoine here. "Ha Ha very funny Harry. Can you please put James in his high seat." She said as Harry entered the room. She placed a plate of the same food on the high seat as Harry struggled to get his son in the seat. Harry sat down while he took a sip of his wine. Waiting for his Wife "Uh Harry. Jack called today." She said as she sat down. " Oh yah what about?" he said as he swallowed a mouth full of food. " He asked if we were on talking terms because of the game in Bulgaria. When did you plan to tell me Harry?" She said in a sarcastic smile. "I was going to tell you I swear. Please don't be mad baby. By the way the sitter should be here in about." He said as he pushed his sleeve back and checked his watch. "An hour." Hermoine couldn't stop laughing. James threw a handful of food at Harry. It hit him on his left cheek. "Yah Hermoine funny." He said as she was laughing her head off. "Is this funny?" he said as he threw a handful of pasta at her. It was a direct hit!!! " OH MY GOD!" she yelled " yah it was." He said with a laugh. In seconds they were in a fierce food fight.  
  
  
After about 10min the doorbell rang. " I'll get it," She laughed as she threw her wine on Harry. She went to answer the door completely covered with food. She tried to keep her balance on the tile. Harry hit her once more with food on her back. She turned around and gave Harry a quick glare. Then her got up and fallowed her. She finally got to the door and opened it reveling Ron and his wife Victoria. "You know you missed your mouth completely!" Ron jokingly said as Harry came by and put his arm around her waist in the middle of her statement. "Nice to see you to Ron. Hey Victoria" she said happily. "Come in you guys." Harry said as he signaled them in to the house. Harry and Ron did 'the handshake' but when it came to the part when they go shoulder-to-shoulder Ron and Harry resisted just in time. They were going to all go see a muggle play, a plan that the boys cooked up. (They were trying to butter the girls up for something.) "We are going to, whoa sorry slipped go take a shower we will be right back. Can you watch James, He is in the kitchen." Hermoine said as she started to walk towards the steps. " Hey Ron hear that. Take A shower. Not 2, one." Harry whispered but this time low enough only for him to here. " Yah. Go Harry. Remer be nice. "He said in the same whisper. Then they laughed and Harry lightly hit him. Then he ran after Her.  
  
"Hermoine is still up there getting ready. She'll be down in a minute." He said while walking down the steps while trying to attach his cuff links. The doorbell rang as Harry jumped the last step, to answer the door. "Hello may I help you?" He asked as he leaned on the door. " Yes I am Natasha the baby sitter." She said unexcitedly as she pushed Harry to the side and walked in. Ron got up and walked towards Harry, as did Victoria who was holding James and playing with him. "Is this the child,   
Mrs. Potter?" She asked in the same tone of voice. " I am not Mrs. Potter. I am his Wife Mrs.Weasley," she said as she handed James to her "Harry" Hermoine said from the top of the first set of stairs. Then she slid down the Banister. Harry caught her and held her as a delicate baby. She softly put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She then slowly tore away from his lips as he slowly placed her down. "You should not express your love in other peoples presence like so." She said without changing her tone of voice.  
That statement took everyone back. "Ok so is everyone ready. Here are all 4-cell phone numbers and emergency numbers and directions are on the refrigerator. We will be back around 11:30. Be good little man. I love you." Harry said as he took him from her arms and kissed his head. Then handed him to Hermoine. " Be good for mama. I love you." She said as she kissed the top of his for head. "Dada. Mama." He said very slowly. " Harry he said are names!" she said excitedly. "Oh my god he did! That's my little man. Hey Ron $50 bucks now! Told ya he could. Don't ever doubt a Potter. You should have learned that along time ago." Harry said jokingly "James see what you did to me. Uncle Ron lost 50 bucks to your dad. I told you not to say dada and mama until you were 11 months." He said jokingly as he got the 50 dollars out of his pocket. " We are going to be late let's go!" Ron said unexcitedly. "Ok we love you James Be good." She said happily while giving him to Natasha. Then they walked out to the limo.  
  
  
"That was a good play. Thanks for taking us boys." Victoria said as they were walking towards the limo. Harry's cell started to ring Hey you guys go one sec." He said as they slowly stopped and left him about 10 feet be hind them. They started to talk about the play they just saw. Harry's smile quickly tuned into a frightened frown. Harry started running towards the limo they then saw something was wrong and ran after him. They all quickly climbed into the limo and shot of to the Potters house. "Harry what's wrong? What's happing?" Hermoine asked in a fearful voice. "I don't know but the police wanted to know if they can search the house. A concerned neighbor called them and they think something bad is happening in the house." He said with hi voice full of fear.   
  
Harry and Hermoine shot out of the limo to see what was going on. The house was surrounded by yellow tape saying do not pass police line. Harry tried to walk over it. "Sorry sir but you cant cross this line." The policeman said. My wife and I live here. Are friends are our sons God parents and our best friends." He said with furry because he wouldn't let him pass. " Sorry Mr. Potter." He said as all 4 of them shot across the tape and into the house. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. We found you son dead. We don't know how he died but we found him in his crib dead. Nothing was around him some one had to have poisoned him. I am sorry," The detective said in a sad and concerned voice while handing them their dead baby.  
  
"Ahhhhhh" Hermoine sat up strait screaming. She was sweating and was taking short deep breaths. Harry shot in her dorm and ran to her. " Hermoine what happened? Are you ok?" He said in fright. "It was horrible Harry. It was so real." She said in between sobs as Harry held her close to him. " Hermoine its ok everything is ok its alright." He told her softly. Hermoine lifted her head from of his head and looked into his eyes. It was comforting to her to no that the one she loves is right there. Harry gently kissed her. She never wanted to leave Harry's arms. He pulled away   
Gently. He looked in to her Brown eyes. "Hermoine I wont ever leave you I will be with you always. I promise." He said. Then slowly and gently kissed her.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
